


Kiss Cam

by irishlullaby13



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, KissCam!AU, What is this 'canon' you speak of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishlullaby13/pseuds/irishlullaby13
Summary: Abbie is trying to work things out with her workaholic boyfriend Daniel but things aren't going too well until she strikes up a conversation with the guy in the other seat that's next to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post on tumblr: http://irishlullaby.tumblr.com/post/153213368242/frozenmusings-booooost-sympathypaynes

Abbie mouthed an apology to the man Danny had essentially just trampled trying to get to their seats. It wasn't because Danny was trying to be rude or anything—although it was actually rather rude of him—it was because, as always, he had his head in his phone trying to organize the various field teams under his supervision. The trampled man stood once Danny had finished passing and edged out of the way, giving an elegant bow to permit Abbie safe passage to her seat.

“Thanks,” she said softly. “And I'm so sorry...”

“Do not make mention of it,” the man replied, Abbie's eyebrows arched with interest as she wedged past and took her seat. 

_British_. _Nice_.

“Hey Danny you...” Abbie started but he held up a finger to silence her as he put the phone to his ear. “So much for a fun and romantic weekend without any work interruptions.” She eyed the other man next to her for a moment. “Here by yourself?”

He eyed the empty seat on the other side of him for a moment. “Unfortunately,” he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. “My late wife was a rather enthusiastic fan of the Mets but... she passed late last year so I have found myself with season tickets and without anyone to accompany me.” 

“Oh... sorry for your loss,” Abbie said quietly.

He shook his head. “Do not be, she is in a far better place now.” His eyes flickered to Danny. “Boyfriend?”

“Unfortunately,” Abbie said dryly. “We're trying to have a romantic weekend. I love the Mets.”

“Perhaps you could help me to understand the game so I can find it to be more enjoyable?” he asked with a gentle smile that made Abbie's face warm. “I am not much of a... sporting events person.”

Abbie glanced back at Danny. He was absorbed in his phone again. “We'll see.” She offered her hand. “Abbie Mills.”

Instead of shaking her hand, the man delicately took her fingers and kissed her knuckles. “Ichabod Crane. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintances, Miss Mills.”

“Likewise,” Abbie replied shyly. She settled back in her seat to await the start of the game.

  
#  


It happened first during the second inning. The Kiss Cam focused in on her and Danny. Abbie had looked at him hopefully but he was too absorbed in his phone to notice. The fourth inning rolled around and once again, there they were on the big screen, this time Abbie tugged on his arm trying to get his attention.

“Just a sec, babe,” Danny said, sighing at his phone. “Apparently I can't take a weekend off without all Hell breaking loose in Sleepy Hollow.”

She almost reminded him that the whole point of this weekend had been for them to try and salvage their strained relationship because he was constantly focusing solely on work. Abbie could understand that his work was important. They had almost broken things off two weeks earlier because he had literally stopped in the middle of making love to check his text messages and work email. That had been her breaking point but he had convinced her that he could change and then had sweetly put together this entire weekend “to focus on her.”

But so far he had been looking at his phone more than he had looked at her.

He paid attention to the game occasionally, when there was cheering. But as soon as the cause for cheer was done, he was right back to business. After a while even the cheering didn't get his attention. Hell one of the times Crane had picked her up in a fierce, celebratory hug after the Mets had scored four runs in one play. Danny hadn't even noticed.

Crane was engaging, funny, and listened intently when she explained certain aspects of the game. He was quickly becoming the best part of the whole experience. Not once did she even see a phone in his hand.

Fifth inning. Again, the Kiss Cam focused on her and Danny. Third time was the charm right? However, once again, Danny was too focused on a text one of the team leaders had sent him to notice. That was when Abbie felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned to face Crane, he gave her a shy smile and glanced toward the screen.

_Oh what the hell_ , Abbie thought bitterly. It wasn't like Danny would notice anyway.

She leaned in toward Crane and he eagerly dove right in to kiss her. He cradled her face in his hands with the kind of tenderness that took her breath away even before his lips touched hers. His lips were warm and surprisingly soft. It wasn't long before she found herself getting completely drawn into him, her fingers curling into the front of his shirt. 

She was pretty sure if it hadn't been for Danny's shocked, “What the hell?” it probably would have kept going.

When they parted, she kept her eyes on Crane's for a moment. He lightly licked his lips and cast a shy glance downward. “I have access to the VIP lounge... box... thing, would you care to join me?” he asked quietly.

Abbie caught her bottom lip between her teeth. “Well... I'm kinda seeing a guy right now... but if you give me about five minutes, it won't be an issue any more.”

“I shall wait at the top of the stairs.”

He almost instantly dashed up the steps, taking them two at a time. Abbie sighed and turned toward Danny, who suddenly had absolutely no interest in the on-goings of work. Instead he was staring at her with a mix of disgust and shock. 

“Danny,” Abbie said levelly. “This whole weekend was meant to be spent not worrying about work, reconnecting, and trying to see if this relationship could be salvaged. And... I just... don't see it working out.”

Danny's jaw clenched but he nodded curtly. “Okay. I just hope your boy is willing to give you a ride home.”

Abbie sighed lightly. “If you had been paying any attention to me _at all_ , you would have heard me telling you he's also from Sleepy Hollow and that he actually doesn't live that far from me so... I'm pretty sure I could get a ride home if I asked nicely. But thanks for your concern.”

And with that she vacated her seat, leaving Danny to slouch in his own, and bound up the steps to join her new “friend.”


End file.
